


It's A Girl

by LibbyWeasley



Series: It’s a Girl [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons being cute, Fluff, Pregnancy, fitzsimmons family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-11-08 14:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Post-season 6 Jemma realizes she is pregnant. The months that follow bring some big changes for Fitz and Jemma.





	1. 9 Weeks

**Author's Note:**

> So I started working on this idea a while ago, and it isn't finished yet, but I needed to post the first chapter because the second chapter is for the day two prompt for Promptober!
> 
> Thanks to @blancasplayground, the most amazing fandom friend ever, for the beta (and all the support as I've spent the last 8 months talking about being pregnant...and yes, both Jemma and I are having a girl) <3

Jemma Simmons was nothing if not thorough. She ran the sample one more time, just to be sure she hadn’t missed anything. 

But the results were the same. 

She was definitely pregnant...and much further along than she would have thought possible. But science — and hCG — didn’t lie. This hadn’t been part of her plan. At least not quite yet. But maybe it was time. Time for them to move on and start the next chapter of their lives. Certainly they’d experienced enough adventure for a lifetime and this _was_ the logical next step… It was just that she usually liked to have a plan when it was something this life-changing. Though to be fair, traveling through space and time, getting married, and rescuing Fitz were also momentous things that she had not been able to plan for and yet here they were. 

There was a noise from outside and lab and Jemma pulled herself from her thoughts, ready to hide the results of her most recent lab experiment. She wasn’t ready for everyone else to know yet. Not when she hadn’t had time to think it through herself. But before she could destroy the evidence, Daisy entered the lab and walked directly towards her. 

“Hey, Simmons. What are you doing in here already? I thought Fitz said you were going to work out before analyzing the samples Elena and Mack brought in.”

Jemma kept eye contact with Daisy, much more careful now than she used to be if she needed to say something that wasn’t exactly true. 

“Oh, I just decided to get an early start.” That should be sufficiently vague. 

“Great!” Daisy said, coming around the lab bench to stand beside her. “Mack is impatient to track this one down. Tell me what you have.”

“I, uh—“

“What is this?”

Daisy’s eyes swept across the lab bench and her gaze turned calculating. 

“Are you pregnant?” she hissed, with a glance towards the still-open door. 

“What? I mean…”

Jemma stood up taller and straightened her spine, there was really no point denying it. Daisy was staring at a half dozen positive pregnancy tests. It wasn’t like she could pretend they weren’t hers. The results of her blood work were on the tablet behind her, and she carefully stepped in front of the screen. 

“Jemma! You are.”

“Yes…” Jemma let out a breath and blew her fringe out of her eyes. “But it’s all very new.”

“How far along are you?”

“Oh! Well, probably…” Jemma turned away hoping Daisy wouldn’t hear the rest. 

“What was that?”

Jemma turned back to Daisy and was faced with a concerned look. 

“Likely about nine weeks.”

“Nine weeks? Why didn’t you say something?”

A few beats of silence passed between them. 

“You didn’t know?”

Jemma shook her head and pasted a smile on her face. Daisy, on the other hand. was grinning broadly. Jemma had to admit that this was a nice response for the first time she broke the news about being pregnant. She could certainly use some practice. She had always thought she’d be settled somewhere, far away from SHIELD, and share this moment with Fitz. Sadness welled up for a moment from somewhere deep inside her and she was finally able to recognize that it was likely her hormones going haywire that were driving that response. 

“What did Fitz say? I bet he’s excited. Nine weeks? So the baby will be here before Christmas. Just think...next Christmas we’ll all have a baby to buy for.”

Daisy’s exuberance was contagious and Jemma allowed herself to think about how wonderful it would all be. Starting a family with Fitz. Christmas with just the two of them and their child. It sounded really lovely. 

“Jemma? What did Fitz say?”

“He doesn’t know,” Jemma said softly, closing her eyes. She knew she should have shared her suspicions with him. But she knew how he handled change...and this would change everything. 

“Why not? Doesn’t he want…”

“Of course he does! I‘m fairly certain. We haven’t really discussed...and certainly not yet…”

“I’m going to stop you right there. Fitz loves you. He knows —“

The sound of footsteps approaching the lab made both women spin to face Fitz walking towards his workspace. 

“Did I interrupt? I can go —“

“Of course not.” Jemma smiled. Her heart beat faster at the sight of him. The way it always did. “Daisy was just leaving. Weren’t you, Daisy?”

“Oh...alright. But she doesn’t have to leave on my account.”

“No, I’m sure it’s quite alright. She has better things to do than hang around in the lab.”

Fitz gave Jemma a look, but didn’t challenge her. He could always tell when she wasn’t acting quite herself. 

“What have you been working on this morning?”

Jemma cast around for an appropriate response. She couldn’t lie to Fitz. But before she could think of anything to say, Daisy answered instead. 

“Jemma’s pregnant.” Daisy slapped a hand over her mouth and Fitz froze, midstep. 

“Oh, yeah...well that’s…” Fitz’s eyes met hers and all she saw was love reflected back at her. 

“You already knew? But Jemma said she didn’t even know.” Daisy looked confused. Jemma was right there with her, but what she felt more was reassured. He didn’t seem worried or concerned. He seemed...happy. 

“Ah, yes?”

“But how?”

Fitz raised his hands to chest level and started gesturing awkwardly. It didn’t take her long to realize what he was getting at. That was actually one of the signs that made it impossible for her to ignore the fact that she might be pregnant. She raised her eyebrows at him and noticed Daisy was doing the same. 

Fitz cupped his hands, turning slightly red, eyes darting over to Daisy and then back at Jemma before blurting out, “Boobs!”

He dropped his head into his hands. “Oh, god. I’m sorry.”

“I’ll just be leaving, then,” Daisy said, halfway to the door. “I’ll see you two later.”

A moment later, they were alone and Jemma felt the weight of Fitz’s stare. At some point during Daisy’s departure he must have shifted his gaze to her again. 

“So…” 

Fitz started to say something just as Jemma blurted out, “I should have said --”

“No, I knew you’d say something when you were ready.”

And then he was beside her, arms holding her close. His breath was warm on her face and all she wanted to do was relax into his embrace.

“Fitz?” she asked, pulling back slightly. “Are we ready for this? I know it isn’t exactly…”

“Yeah, this is perfect.”

Nervous energy bounced through her as the rush of doubt started to recede. This was Fitz. Her rock.

He kissed her gently before letting his forehead rest against hers, his hands on her cheeks.

“Are you ready for this, Jemma? I know you like to plan --”

“Yes.” The word escaped her lips before she could fully process the question, but as soon as she said it she knew it was true. From the moment she’d suspected she might be pregnant she had been ready for this. Even before then, really. Probably from the moment she had thought about Fitz as more than a friend.

“Good...because our child is going to be incredible. And you are going to be an amazing mum.”

His hands moved down her shoulders and arms until they covered her stomach. It was still too early for there to be a bump, but inside of her there was a new life growing. Part her and part Fitz.

“And you are going to be an amazing father, Fitz.”

His eyes were focused on her middle and she raised a hand to his chin to direct his gaze towards her face. She was worried he might have doubts about being a father...or about not being _his_ father. But she needn’t have worried. There were tears in his eyes and his lips were curled up into a broad smile.

“We are going to be amazing together.” He swiped one hand across his eyes to brush away the tears. “I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.”

“Well that’s ridiculous,” Jemma said, trying to lighten the mood. Things were turning very serious and she felt tears coming on as well. These hormones were really keeping her on her toes. “Luck has nothing to do with it.”

And then she pulled him down for a kiss, their lips meeting gently at first and then with more pressure. She could taste the sticky sweetness of syrup and realized Fitz must have had pancakes for breakfast. Her stomach lurked and she pulled away, searching for the nearest bin as her stomach heaved.

Fitz was beside her in an instant, patting her back gently until the sick feeling passed.

“Are you alright? Do you want me to get you anything?”

“No. Not yet.” She let him pull her back into his embrace and rested her head against his chest while his fingers threaded through her hair. It was so relaxing she felt like she could almost fall asleep standing up. And she was so very tired. “Daisy has probably told everyone by now and I want just a little bit more time with just the two of us.”

He chuckled. “This is big. And the team really is our family.”

He didn’t say the words, but she knew he wanted to share the news with everyone...and probably find a way to get Mack to ban her from the lab. Not that she’d let him do that.

“Alright. But later you’re all mine again.”

“Always,” he agreed.

Holding hands they stepped out of the lab and into the next stage of their life. Together.


	2. 12 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds pregnancy a little challenging when it comes to resisting the ultimate fall drink -- a Pumpkin Spice Latte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written for @aosficnet2’s Promptober for the day 2 prompt Fall Drinks. 
> 
> As always a huge thank you to @blancasplayground for being the absolute best! (and this time she even had to try to explain how coffee works since I’ve never been a coffee drinker)

“I’ve got Pumpkin Spice Lattes. It’s officially fall.” Daisy breezed into the lab, drink carrier in hand, and started passing out Starbucks cups. 

Jemma inhaled the sweet coffee smell and felt a sudden craving for it. Which was strange since she had never enjoyed coffee before, and now she couldn’t even have it since she had decided to forgo caffeine entirely. Herbals teas would have to do the trick for the next six months. But even though her mind was telling her one thing, her taste buds were screaming out something different. Her mouth was watering just from the smell and she could imagine how the warm liquid would feel on her suddenly parched throat. 

She tapped her fingers impatiently, knowing Fitz would certainly have something to say to that statement. She was not disappointed. 

“Daisy, I’m pretty sure Starbucks doesn’t control the seasons.”

Daisy made a face at Fitz and handed him a cup, which he took despite his objection.

“You like collecting evidence, right?”

“Of course,” he agreed.

Jemma watched the exchange, trying to determine which part of the latte was making her taste buds dance. It might be the pumpkin, but she suspected it was the cinnamon or nutmeg. At least that was easy to replicate in something free from caffeine. She was pretty sure there was still some cinnamon apple spice tea left. Hopefully that would do. 

“The weather is cool enough to need a jacket, the leaves are changing colors,” Daisy said, holding up her fingers as she listed each point. “And, everything is pumpkin spice flavored. Therefore it’s fall.”

Fitz just shook his head and Jemma saved the file she was working on as she watched Fitz take a big drink. She needed to get out of there before she did something drastic like rip the cup out of his hand. Or kissed him just to taste the latte on his lips. Though, honestly, that didn’t sound like a completely terrible idea. 

She sighed and took a step towards the door. The sooner she got a cup of tea in her hands, the better. That should distract her, at least. And keep her far away from the heavenly smell that was now filling the lab. _This_ was the reason she didn’t allow food in the lab. 

Daisy noticed the movement and stopped her before she could get very far. 

“Oh, Jemma. Sorry! I got you one too.”

Daisy pulled the cup free from the cardboard tray and Jemma took a step back, afraid that her willpower was seconds from crumbling completely. It might be alright. Pregnant women could still have caffeine. In moderation. But what if this latte was just the beginning? What if it tasted so good she couldn’t stop?

“Oh, no. That’s alright. I’m trying to avoid —“

“It’s decaf.” Daisy held out the cup, giving it a little shake from side to side in order to tempt her. “The barista said it might have a tiny amount of caffeine, but —“

“Oh, thank god.” Jemma grabbed the cup from Daisy’s outstretched hand and took a sip, letting out what was probably a completely indecent moan as the spices rolled over her tongue. This was exactly what she needed. It was apparently what the baby needed too and she’d be remiss not to follow her cravings. 

A glance towards Fitz showed his mouth hanging open and a burning look in his eyes. Oh my. Pregnancy made her crave things other than coffee as well. But that would definitely have to wait until later. 

“Alright there, Jemma?” Daisy asked.

Jemma refused to feel embarrassed by any of this. It was all perfectly natural. The cravings. The hormones. All of it. 

“Of course. I’m just really excited that fall is finally here.” She quickly took another sip from her cup to avoid the conversation going any further. This wasn’t really something she wanted to discuss with Daisy. At least not when Fitz was standing right there. He might find her utter lack of control a tad embarrassing. 

Daisy just smirked and turned back to Fitz. 

”Like I was saying, it’s officially fall now.”


	3. 16 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma follows her cravings, and Daisy surprises Fitz and Jemma with a gift for the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @blancasplayground, the best beta ever! ❤️
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. My baby girl was born at the end of October, so real life has been a little crazy.

Jemma poked her fork into her salad again and let out a sigh. Food just didn’t taste the same these days. She thought about her carefully constructed meal plan, designed to maximize the types of food needed for a healthy pregnancy, and mentally crossed another meal off the list. Nothing seemed to be agreeing with her these days.

It wasn’t just the morning sickness. Or afternoon sickness. Or evening sickness. Even if eating didn’t make her sick, it just didn’t seem fulfilling. Jemma glanced over to where Fitz was eating crisps and then licking the grease from his fingers. Normally she would tease him for his endless snacking, but her mouth watered at the sight and she followed the motion of his fingers with longing.

“Uh, Jemma?” he asked, snapping her out of her daze. 

“Hmmm?” she responded, not quite meeting his eye.

“I can’t tell if that look is for me or for these.” He raised the bag cradled in his arm and she blushed.

“Why can’t it be for both?” She felt ridiculously self-conscious. They had lived through so much together already — all the good and all the bad — and he knew nearly everything there was to know about her. 

“I never thought I’d see the day when Jemma Simmons was lusting over a bag of crisps,” he teased.

“Ugh, Fitz!” She turned to leave the lab, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes again. Stupid hormones. She’d learned not to keep all of the emotions bottled up, but that didn’t make the experience of letting them out any more pleasant. She’d just have to see what other vegetables were in the fridge. There must be something that wouldn’t turn her stomach.

“Wait, Jemma. I didn’t mean it.”

Strong arms wrapped around her and she relaxed into his embrace. She knew Fitz loved her no matter what, and it was such a comforting thought.

“Let me help you.” His voice was soothing in her ear and it was almost enough for her resolve to break. But she held that back at least.

“Your baby wants junk food. Crisps and chocolate...and _fried food_!” She was at her wit’s end. She had been ready for every physical and hormonal change that pregnancy could throw at her. But she had not been prepared for this. 

He laughed. “Of course she does.”

Fitz sounded awfully proud of that fact and Jemma stared at him for a minute. His brilliant, blue eyes. The stubble on his cheeks. The smile that was full of love and a hint of something else.

God, she loved him. If she could tell her 16-year-old self not to waste so many years without letting herself see that, she would. But she knew they couldn’t go back and change things. The man in front of her now was more than enough. The life they had was more than enough. 

After pulling her into a hug, Fitz pressed a kiss to her forehead and she let herself relax against him. 

“You don’t have to do this alone, Jemma.”

“I know —“

“Let me help.”

He pulled back just enough to look into her eyes and she grabbed his shirt to pull him back into a kiss. Her mind went into overdrive. She wanted chocolate and Fitz...not necessarily in that order. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she burrowed closer into his embrace, not wanting there to be any space left between them. He responded eagerly to her touch, his hands moving down her back, sending a little shiver through her. 

How could he always make her feel like this? The desire. The need to be with him in every way possible. His lips were soft against hers, and they moved together effortlessly from years of practice. But just as she was about to drag him back to their room her stomach rumbled. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers as their breathing became more even again.

“Let’s get you something to eat.”

He took her hand and led her towards the kitchen, suggesting different foods as they went.

By the time he was digging through the fridge while she sat at the counter, she had turned down chocolate cake, a cheeseburger and fries, and bacon.

“Alright, then. How about a sandwich?”

“With pesto aioli?”

He smiled at her. “That’s _my_ favorite sandwich.”

“It sounds pretty good to me right now too.”

They shared a smile and Jemma couldn’t help but notice the little smirk on his face. She shook her head, but didn’t say anything. 

They worked side by side, creating the perfect meal — at least the perfect meal for today — and Fitz wisely stayed silent when he noticed her sneaking crisps as they worked.

They had almost finished when Daisy came into the kitchen, a pink gift bag in her hands.

“There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you. This is for you. For the baby.”

The bag was unceremoniously thrust at Jemma and she took the handles, holding the bag gingerly. The bag was bright pink, with a giant sparkly bow attached to the outside. From inside of the bag pink and purple tissue paper spewed forth.

Jemma shared a look with Fitz who grimaced slightly. Ever since they had found out they would be having a girl, Jemma had mixed feelings about sharing the news with the rest of the team. Part of her was undeniably excited, but another part of her was worried about her daughter being treated “like a girl.” And if Daisy — one of the strongest women she knew — was showing up with a pink, girly-girl gift, it only proved she was right to worry.

“Daisy —“

“Just open it. If you hate it, I’ll take it back.” Daisy was bouncing on her toes, clearly excited about the gift.

Jemma pursed her lips, but allowed Fitz to pull out the tissue paper without saying a word. They had already started looking for a place to live. Just the two of them. While she adored the team, the close quarters had gotten a little too close now that she and Fitz were starting their family. 

The first thing he pulled out of the bag was a book. _Quantum Physics for Babies._ Fitz turned the pages of the board book and then turned to show Jemma, the excited smile on his face easing her fears. Developmentally appropriate for a small child. And a book on physics on top of it. It really was a thoughtful gift. And not at all what she had expected given the bag it had come in. 

“Thank you, Daisy,” Jemma said quietly, tears pricking her eyes again. “That is a very thoughtful gift. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“That isn’t all. Open the rest.”

Fitz reached into the bag again, and pulled out a piece of blue fabric. The color was lovely, and Jemma was glad it wasn’t pink at least. As Fitz unfolded it Jemma saw it was a tiny dress with some sort of floral design. 

“Look at what it is,” Daisy said excitedly, and Jemma leaned closer. 

When it finally registered that they weren’t really flowers at all, but beakers and atoms arranged to look like flowers, Jemma couldn’t hold the tears back any longer. 

“Oh, Daisy, this is perfect!” She threw herself at Daisy and gave her friend the biggest hug she could manage. While it really was time to move on she would miss this friendship the most. Of course they would still be friends, but they had been together for so long that it would be like missing a piece of herself to not see her every day. 

“Your baby is going to be brilliant...and fashionable.”

Jemma let out a choked sob and pulled out of the hug to wipe at the tear rolling down her cheek.

“I’m sorry. I’m just so happy.” Jemma stepped back until she felt Fitz beside her again. “Honestly, I was just afraid it was going to be a froofy, pink dress.”

Daisy raised an eyebrow at her. “Jemma! I’m shocked. You should know a woman can be strong and powerful...and still wear pink if she wants.”

“Of course.” Jemma felt a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. “I just don’t want other people defining her before she can choose for herself.”

“Oh, good.” Fitz cleared his throat. “Because I already bought a pink outfit for her.”

Jemma swallowed and closed her eyes before confessing. “I did too.”

Daisy laughed, and Fitz and Jemma joined in.

“Thank you again, Daisy. This is a lovely gift.”

“You’re welcome. And now that I’ve gotten her a sciencey gift, the next one is going to be completely different.”

Jemma raised her eyebrows in question. 

“You are just going to have to wait.” Daisy gave each of them a quick hug before leaving them on their own again. 

“I guess it’s finally time for those sandwiches.” Fitz looked longingly at the table where their meal was still waiting. 

“I guess it is.” Jemma trailed her fingers over the fabric of the tiny dress. It was so small. 

Fitz laid a hand over hers. “She’s going to be amazing.”

Jemma’s stomach rumbled again. 

“Yes, she is.” She agreed. “But right now I better make sure she doesn’t go hungry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 16 weeks they would have completed the first trimester genetic screening and could have chosen to know if their baby was a boy or a girl.
> 
> I put pictures of the gifts Daisy gives them on tumblr so check them out if you’d like to see them. https://libbyweasley.tumblr.com/post/189087603067/as-soon-as-i-get-a-chance-im-going-to-post
> 
> The one-shot I did in this universe for Promptober (autumn wedding) Its a Girl: 20 Weeks should be read between chapters 3 and 4 (that one does have a higher rating which I why I added it as a separate fic instead of a chapter).
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love to hear from you! ❤️


	4. 24 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At 24 weeks, Jemma starts to experience the uncomfortable parts of pregnancy. Luckily Fitz is always there by her side to help her deal with the highs and lows of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to @blancasplayground and @agentofship for their help with this fic! We all agree that Fitz is the absolute best here :)
> 
> This chapter was written for @mcukinkbingo for the square Domestic Fic.
> 
> In case you are wondering...what Jemma is dealing with in this chapter is pelvic rest, one of the super fun things that can be part of pregnancy.
> 
> There is one more chapter to this fic, and it is all written and ready to go. I plan on posting it later this week.

Laying on the couch, using Fitz as a backrest, had become one of Jemma’s favorite pastimes. For starters, it was _their_ couch in _their_ place. And it was Fitz. The fact that she was constantly exhausted and cranky just made his presence beside her feel so much better. She rested her fingers lightly over his as she guided them over her bump. She could feel the baby moving sometimes and the joy it brought her was indescribable. Jemma wanted Fitz to feel that too. 

“She usually kicks when I try to relax,” Jemma explained, trying to hold still so she could sense movement. 

There it was. A flutter against their hands. 

Fitz pulled his hand back. “Was that her?”

The excitement was evident in his voice, and she fell a little more in love with him. He was going to be a wonderful father. Their daughter was so lucky to have him. 

“That was her. Feels like she is tumbling tonight.”

Fitz hummed in agreement, concentrating on feeling the small movements, and Jemma stretched out her legs, trying to get more comfortable. 

The baby was active tonight, reacting to the sound of Fitz’s voice, Jemma suspected.

“That’s right, baby. That’s daddy you hear.”

“Hi baby.” His voice broke a little and he cleared his throat. “Hi Maddie.”

There was a kick in response, firmer than the others had been. Their daughter was so smart already, communicating with them like that. 

“She can’t wait to meet you,” Jemma said with a smile. 

The warmth of Fitz’s arms around her created a much more comfortable pillow than anything else she’d found. It was hard to believe she still had 16 weeks to go when everything was already feeling so uncomfortable. Her back ached, her feet were sore and slightly swollen. Even her fingers hurt. 

She let out a soft sigh as Fitz’s hands moved from her belly to massage her shoulders. 

“Mmmm...that feels nice.” She rolled her head forward, stretching her neck muscles as Fitz loosened the knots in her back. “But you don’t have to —“

“I want to. You deserve to have someone take care of you.”

It was nice to feel surrounded by love, Fitz’s strong fingers making her feel relaxed and more weightless than she’d felt in months while their child practiced getting ready for life outside by turning somersaults. She wouldn’t miss the aches and general discomfort of being pregnant, but she thought she might miss the comforting feeling of the new life moving inside her. 

She allowed herself to let go of her reservations and just enjoy the moment, her body leaning forward as Fitz shifted his attention lower on her back. 

It was heavenly. She was tired and knew she should go to bed...but this was just too good to pass up.

“Oooh...right there.” She let out a little moan and arched her back as his hands moved over bare skin just above the waistband of her yoga pants. 

He froze.

“Jemma…” His voice was low and she knew immediately what he was thinking about. It was what she was thinking about too. What she’d been thinking about for weeks now. The one thing they couldn’t do. 

Restless energy shot through her, the sleepy feeling she’d had a moment before disappearing as a new need took priority. 

“Fitz...what if we --” Her mind swam with possibilities, hormones taking control.

“You know we can’t.” His voice was gentle, but as he moved away from her she felt like she could scream in frustration.

“There actually aren’t any studies that conclusively show that it makes an impact on preventing premature labor,” Jemma suggested hopefully, turning to face Fitz.

“I know…” He cleared his throat and she held her breath. “I know, but it doesn’t matter. You have to do what the doctor says.”

“But I’m --”

Fitz leveled her with a look that nearly undid any composure she had left. Heat flooded her.

“You’re not an obstetrician.”

The way his eyes darkened when he looked at her made her feel a little bit better. At least he was as disappointed as she was that they couldn’t make love.

She swayed towards him, wanting a kiss, but knowing that it would be too difficult to stop if he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his heart beat faster. It was no use. The faster she fell asleep the faster these thoughts would go away. 

“I guess I should --”

“Snacks!”

“What?” she asked, confusion filling her. 

“You need a distraction. So...snacks.”

“I don’t...I don’t understand.”

She knew she was tired but she usually didn’t have so much trouble following his train of thought.

“Ummm...I have some experience dealing with wanting someone when I couldn’t do anything about it.”

She looked at him in surprise. Every once in a while there was still something new that she learned about him. It was always exciting when that happened. After years of being together as friends, co-workers, and now a married couple, she thought she finally knew all there was to know about him.

“Who? I mean, why didn’t I know about this?”

“I couldn’t really tell you.”

She searched her memory for a time when Fitz was snacking more than normal...and came up blank. He had always eaten more than his fair share of snacks. Since the day she’d met him it had seemed that he always had crisps or sweets handy. She had even taken it upon herself to encourage him to add some fruits, vegetables, and healthy proteins to his usual rotation.

“But you...well, you’re always hungry.”

He stared at her for a second before his lips twisted into a grin and he started laughing.

“What?”

Part of her really wanted to laugh along with him, but not until she understood what was so funny.

“When I was around you, I found it helpful to keep my hands busy.”

“Me?”

“Of course, you. And let’s just say that it’s a good thing that even the minimum SHIELD physical fitness standards required me to spend time in the gym. Otherwise I don’t know how I would have burned off all those extra calories.”

She leaned into him, against her better judgement, and his arms came up to gently circle her as he rested his chin against her hair. Now it was love that filled her -- though the lust wasn’t completely gone.

They settled back onto the couch together and Jemma enjoyed the quiet moment. This sort of peace was new to them. But at the same time the trajectory of their lives was about to change again. Maybe she should just take advantage of his company in case they didn’t get any time alone for a long while.

As she started to feel drowsy again, Fitz shifted beside her.

“I should, ah, get some snacks for you.”

He was already up and moving before she had even registered his words. She’d rather have him beside her.

“Oh, that’s alright, I don’t --”

“Yeah, but I do.” He sounded nervous again, and she kind of loved that she could make him uncomfortable. But she would never be upset that he wanted her.

“Oh.”

Fitz disappeared into the kitchen and she relaxed on the couch as much as she could without Fitz there as her pillow. After a clattering sound that was slightly concerning, he finally emerged with a platter covered in cheese cubes, cut up fruits and vegetables, and the wafer crackers that always settled her stomach.

“Fitz,” she breathed. “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing. Really.”

“Did you want to watch something while we enjoy this feast?”

She reached for a carrot while waiting for his answer.

“Yeah. Sure. If you aren’t too tired.”

“I’m not too tired. And if I fall asleep here at least I’ll be comfortable.”

As she fell asleep that night with Fitz’s body warm beside her, she thought he might be right after all. Snacks were very distracting. It gave her mind and her hands something to keep them busy...and now baby girl was busy kicking again, giving her yet another distraction.

She could hardly wait for the day they became a family of three.


	5. 39 Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the birth of their child, Jemma is faced with some unexpected feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Baby girl is finally here :)
> 
> This chapter was written for @mcukinkbingo for the square “kid fic.”
> 
> As always, I couldn’t have done this without @blancasplayground and @agentofship. They are the best! ❤️❤️❤️

A small wail broke into the fuzzy feeling of sleep. It had been far too long since she’d had a full night’s rest, but Jemma shook herself into wakefulness before reaching for the small bundle in the bassinet beside her hospital bed. 

“Hush, Maddie. You’re alright. Mummy is here.”

The pitiful wail stopped as the baby sneezed. Unswaddling the pink blanket, Jemma checked Maddie’s diaper. She hadn’t realized how many times she’d have to do this, but luckily it was already becoming second nature. She reached for the wipes and a clean diaper, dropping the wet one into the bin before settling back on the bed, the baby securely in her arms.

She spared a smile towards Fitz, still fast asleep sitting up in the chair by her bed. It wasn’t the first time he had sat vigil beside her, but at least this time it was for the very best of reasons. He would be a little vexed that she hadn’t woken him to change the baby, but this was her first night as a mother and she wanted a chance to hold Maddie all by herself. There would be hundreds of more nights to wake Fitz. She’d let him sleep tonight. He certainly hadn’t slept while she’d been in labor. He hadn’t left her side for a moment.

The baby rooted as Jemma held her to her breast. Less than 12 hours old and it seemed like Maddie would have an appetite like her father.

Cradling her daughter closer to her, Jemma touched a soft cheek and breathed in baby scent as she leaned down to kiss the little girl. While intellectually she understood the biological response to having a child and that her feelings were impacted by the hormones running through her, her heart told her that none of that mattered. After so many years of imagining what this future might look like, their baby was here and she was perfect. A mix of her and Fitz that went beyond genetics. They would have the rest of their lives to share with their child. They’d see her first steps and hear her first word. Fitz would teach her to ride a bike and drive a car, and Jemma would teach her about the stars and chemistry. They’d take trips and read stories. And someday their beautiful baby would grow up and move away to have her own adventures...though Jemma didn’t want to think about that just yet. 

The love she felt for Fitz would never change, but this was a whole new sort of love. The tiny life that they had created was depending on her for everything. She hoped she was up for the task. Their lives so far had prepared them for many things, but not for this. It was new. Exciting. Terrifying.

She thought of the sixteen-year-old girl she’d been -- ready to take on the world -- meeting   
Fitz for the first time at the Academy. She thought of the excitement of going into the field. She thought of all the things they had survived -- against the odds -- to end up together. The first time they’d said ‘I love you,’ the first night they spent together, getting married, finding out she was pregnant, leaving SHIELD. So many choices that had gotten them to this point. It was almost impossible to believe they’d actually done it.

But the baby in her arms was proof that they’d made it.

A rustling sound alerted her that Fitz was awake. 

“Oh. She’s awake?” He stretched his arms. “You should have woken me.”

“She was just hungry. I thought I could handle it on my own.”

“I know you can...I just don’t want to miss anything.” He stood and walked around the bed. “You look beautiful, Jemma.”

She looked up in surprise. But he was serious as he met her gaze. 

“I just had a baby. I still look six months pregnant. I haven’t slept...or showered —“

“You’re beautiful.” He sat beside her on the bed and gently pulled her to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. “I didn’t know I could feel like this, but I want to remember you like this forever. You holding our baby. I know I’m the luckiest guy in the universe.”

She laughed, and then quickly stopped as the baby startled. 

“Sorry Maddie,” she whispered. Then, turning her head toward Fitz, she added, “Luck had nothing to do with it.”

They sat in the quiet room, the pre-dawn world outside the window peaceful and still. Fitz stroked a finger down the baby’s arm and started counting her fingers and toes. 

“I think they’re all there,” Jemma said, amused, as she watched him. 

“Yeah, yeah I know. I just can’t believe this is real.”

“Do you want to hold her?” It hadn’t escaped her notice that he hadn’t done so yet.

“Do you want me to?”

“Of course I do.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “But I want you to want to.”

“I do. She’s just so small.”

“You won’t break her. Just support her head.”

Before he could object, Jemma passed the baby to him and Maddie settled naturally in the cradle of his arm, her head resting against him. 

Seeing Fitz with a baby in his arms was a wonderful sight. Her heart felt like it might burst. 

“She’s heavier than I thought,” he said, dropping a kiss on Maddie’s forehead. Then he whispered in the baby’s ear loud enough for Jemma to hear. “I will always be here for you, Maddie. Anything you need. And I'll teach you everything I know.”

“That’s quite the promise. It might take a while to teach her _everything_.”

“Yeah. Forever, maybe.”

“Forever sounds good.”

Eventually the baby fell into a sound sleep, snuggled up against Fitz, and he gently placed her back in her bassinet to sleep.

“Hopefully she’ll sleep for a few hours,” Jemma said with a yawn.

“Next time I’ll get up first to change her diaper.”

Jemma just smiled as her eyes fluttered closed. They really had done something magnificent. And there was no one else she could imagine sharing her life with. They had a daughter. They were parents. 

Even after everything they had experienced, having Maddie was the most amazing thing they’d ever done together. And she intended to savor every moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
